


Sweet Tooth

by ysaytot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Japanese Culture, M/M, Sawamura Daichi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaytot/pseuds/ysaytot
Summary: They moved in synch, and the last ring won Suga the parrot plushie. He jumped like a kid, and Daichi took a photo of him hugging the prize."Enjoy the night, lovebirds," said the man from the booth."We will," Daichi proudly said while Suga shyly bowed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> *DaiSuga week day 4: sweet

On a summer night, Daichi was waiting for Suga a few blocks from his house wearing his black and white jinbei. Tonight marks the fifth month since they began dating, and their first time going to a festival as a couple. He looked to his left from where the sounds of clacking wooden sandals was coming from.

"Sorry, did you wait too long?" Suga wore his favorite cool gray yukata with a striped blue and white obi.

"Yeah, and now, you need to make it up to me with a kiss," he teased as he points to his cheek. Suga pouts and poked his cheek. He laughed it off, but there was a hint of disappointment. Still, he understood since Suga was never a fan of public affection. 

By the moment they arrived at the festival, Suga immediately bought a huge cotton candy. They shared, but Suga ate most of it. Daichi was able to get three goldfish from the scooping games, and Suga got two yo-yo. They gave the prizes to the kids beside them, and that was enough win for them. 

Suga tried playing the ring toss and asked Daichi to hold on to his candy apple. He wanted to win the parrot plushie - this time, it's for himself - but he kept on failing with three out of five rings placed on the bottles. He began to feel frustrated as his last attempt came. Four rings in, and he began to feel nervous. Daichi walked to him and touched his hand to direct him how he should toss the ring. "Relax," he whispered on his ear.

"Geez. How can I relax when you're this close to me?" he whispered back.

Daichi giggled when he saw Suga's brows furrowed while his cheeks turn pink. "Here we go. 1... 2... 3!" They moved in synch, and the last ring won Suga the parrot plushie. He jumped like a kid, and Daichi took a photo of him hugging the prize.

"Enjoy the night, lovebirds," said the man from the booth.

"We will," Daichi proudly said while Suga shyly bowed.

They bought strawberry crepe and mango shaved ice as they look for a nice spot where they can watch the fireworks. Suga chose a place where they can be alone, or as long as there are only a few people around, and Daichi's head began to spin. Could be from the heat, but Daichi knows the truth to his feelings. It's been hours, and all he's been thinking about was kissing Suga since the moment he saw his beautiful lover wearing a yukata. 

"Can I have a taste?" asked Suga.

"Ah, sure but we only have one sp--" Suga opened his mouth to ask Daichi to serve him shaved ice with the same spoon he used. His face turned red, and did it anyway. For someone who dislikes public affection, Suga is sometimes a bit too bold to do a first move with less to no crowd. "Don't you think you've been eating a lot of sweets today?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. We have water, anyway." He took a bite from his crepe but a drop of whipped cream fell on his chest, messing up his yukata. He lightly cussed, and took the cream using his finger, then ate from it anyway. Daichi's head began to spin faster, his heart began pounding louder.

"Ah, sorry, I'm half way done with my crepe. Do you want to taste it?" He offered his food and told Daichi to open his mouth.

Daichi leaned closer, but it wasn't the crepe he was aiming for. In synch with the first blast of the fireworks, he lightly kissed Suga, then licked his lower lip. "The crepe tastes sweet," he whispered with their lips still touching, their breath meeting the other's.

Suga pulled back when he woke up to reality and cursed at him for acting in such a way, but his voice was bleeped out by the fireworks. And again, Daichi laughed.

"I love you," Daichi said but Suga couldn't hear it from the loud noise of the fireworks, but was able to read his lips.

"I love you, too." 


End file.
